


ALWAYS WITH ME

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: Iwaizumi doesn’t understand what happens with his childhood friend, Oikawa. Why does he feel the same as him? Iwaizumi decided to investigate it and find out that they were soulmates.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	ALWAYS WITH ME

Since we were born we had been destined. Our mothers were friends and we were introduced at an early age, we spent our childhood hunting insects. Although Kusokawa was disgusted and he ended up scratching his knee and I always saved him by hunting what he was afraid of.

Then we went to primary school and we started in the world of volleyball, everything was going well until our third year, Kageyama Tobio. He was a genius who idolized Oikawa and he felt the pressure of being cornered by someone better than him and that led him to push himself to do intensive training.

I always thought that what made me take care of Oikawa was a fraternal feeling for having grown up together but I discovered that it was something stronger when that idiot hurt my knee since I felt a pain in my chest and I saw that a small glow came out of this .

I did not understand what it was, I asked my mother, specialists and none believed me. Until I decided to do an intensive search on Google and explained that there were people who were connected by their souls and I was with Oikawa.

In our last year in Kiitagawa we failed to beat Ushijima and the same thing happened in high school.

Oikawa had already received several mentions as a setter and even an invitation to Shiratorizawa but he denied it. Thanks to him, Aoba johsai began to be better and put himself in good positions in the standings but the Ushijima wall always prevented us from reaching the nationals.

And so we reached our third and last year, if we did not win we would not be on the same side of the field because after 18 years we would separate to go to different universities.

Unlike the previous years the Kageyama team, the Karasuno beat us and took the place, we promised not to cry but we did it equally. That day Oikawa had to invite us all to eat since he failed some floating jumps.

The exams passed and our separation arrived, now we haven't seen each other for a month. I have been able to feel his cries, his pains and his fears and I am feeling pathetic for not being able to be by his side to take care of him and even more so that he can feel that. Because I never, never confessed my feelings for him.

Tooru was always surrounded by girls and I ended up saving them from them, little by little I was closing my feelings more and now I went out with the team manager although my soul would always be part of that idiot and his would be mine.


End file.
